The current Internet worldwide network is based on technologies developed more than a quarter century ago. The primary part of these technologies is the Internet Protocol-Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) transport router systems that functions as the integration level for data, voice, and video. The problem that has plagued the Internet is its inability to properly accommodate voice and video with the high quality performance that these two applications require in order for human interaction. The varying length packet sizes, long router nodal delays, and dynamic unpredictable transport routes of IP routers result in extended and varying latency. This unpredictability, prolonged and unsteady latency has a negative effect on voice and video applications, such as poor quality voice conversations and the famous “buffer” wheel as the end user wait on the video clip or movie to download. In addition to the irritating choppy voice calls, interruption of videos and movies as they play, and the jerking movement of pictures during video conferencing, these problems are compounded with the narrowband architecture of IP to move the new 4K/5K ultra high definition television signals, studio quality real-time news reporting and real-time 3D Ultra High Definition video/interactive stadium sporting (NFL, NBA, MLB, NHL, soccer, cricket, athletics events, tennis, etc.) environments. Also high resolution graphics and corporate mission critical applications suffer the same fate as the aforementioned services and applications when traversing the Internet TCP/IP network. The deficiencies of IP routing on these very popular applications have resulted in a worldwide Internet that delivers inconsistent service qualities for both consumers and businesses. The existing Internet network can be categorized as a low quality consumer network that was originally designed for narrow band data and not to carry high capacity voice, video, interactive video conferencing, real-time TV news reporting and streaming video, high capacity mission critical corporate operational data, or high resolution graphics in a dynamic environment. The Internet infrastructure worldwide has evolved from the major industrial nations to small developing countries with a litany of network performance inconsistency and a multiplicity of quality issues.
The hardware and software manufacturers of IP based networks has cobbled together a series of mismatch hardware and technologies over the years as the miniaturizing computing world of devices rapidly migrated to the billions of human masses, resulting in an expeditious immigration of wireless devices to accommodate the great mobility of mankind and their way of interacting with their newly technological experience.
All of the aforementioned dynamics of the technological world, plus the economies of scale and scope that computing processing and memory have afforded; the layering and simplicity of software coding have created the new world of apps that used to be controlled and constricted under Microsoft, whereby literally tens of thousands of these apps are developed every year; and the vast array of consumer computing devices and uses have resulted in the worldwide hunger for bandwidth and speed beyond light range. While this category five (5) tornado like, consumer technological revolution decimates the worldwide Internet, the Local Exchange Carriers (LECs), Inter-Exchange Carriers (IXCs), International Carriers (ICs), Internet Services Providers (ISPs), Cable Providers, and network hardware manufacturers are scrambling to develop band aid solutions such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) cell telephone based networks and IP networking hardware respectively, to squelch the 250 miles per hour masses technological tornado.
The current Internet communications networks transport voice, data, and video in TCP/IP packets which are encapsulated in Local Area Network layer two MAC frames and then placed into frame relay or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) protocol to traverse the wide area network. These series of standard protocols add a tremendous amount of overhead to the original data information. This type of network architecture creates inefficiencies which result in poor network performance of wide bandwidth video and multimedia applications. It is these highly inefficient protocols that dominate the Internet, Inter-Exchange Carriers (IXC), Local Exchange Carriers (LEC), Internet Service Providers (ISP), and Cloud based service provider network architectures and infrastructures. The net effect is an Internet that cannot meet the demands of the voice, video and the new high capacity applications and advancement in 4K/5K ultra high definition TV with high quality performance.
In the past, others have attempted to address the Internet performance problems by enhancing the TCP/IP, IEEE 802 LAN, ATM and TCP/IP heavily-layered standards and utilizing additional protocols with the adoption of Voice Over IP, video transport, and streaming video using a patch work of protocols such Real Time Protocol (RTP), Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), and Real Time Control Protocol (RTCP) running over IP. Some developers and network architects designed various approaches to address more narrow solutions such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,551 discloses a multimedia packet communication system for use with an ATM network wherein connections could be selectively used automatically and dynamically in accordance with qualities required by an application, in which a plurality of communications of different required qualities are involved to set quality classes. However, the use of the ATM standard cell frame format and connection-oriented protocol does not alleviate the issues of the heavily, -layered standard.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,376,713 discloses a system, apparatus and method for transmitting data on a private network in blocks of data without using TCP/IP as a protocol by dividing the data into a plurality of packets and use of a MAC header. The data is stored in contiguous sectors of a storage device to ensure that almost every packet will either contain data from a block of sectors or is a receipt acknowledgment of such packet. Again, the use of the variable length data blocks, a MAC header and an acknowledgment receipt through a connection-oriented protocol, even in a dedicated or private network does not fully alleviate the buffering and queuing delays of the IEEE 802 LAN, ATM, and TCP/IP standards and protocols because of the higher layering.
More recently, US Patent Publication No. 2013/0051398 A1 discloses a low-load and high-speed control switching node which does not incorporate a central processing unit (CPU) and is for use with an external control server. The described framing format is limited to two layers to accommodate varying size data packets. However, the use of variable length framing format and the partial use of TCP/IP stack to move the data and matching the MAC addressing schema does not alleviate use of these conventional and heavily-layered protocols in the switching node.
Thus, there remains a need for a high speed, high capacity network system for wireless transmission of 4 k/5 k ultra high definition video, studio quality TV, fast movies download, 3D live video streaming virtual reality broadband data, real-time kinetic video games multimedia, real-time 3D Ultra High Definition video/interactive stadium sporting (NFL, NBA, MLB, NHL, soccer, cricket, athletics events, tennis, etc.) environments, high resolution graphics, and corporate mission critical applications.